


Lie to Me

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Clones, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Out of Character, Snl character, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Отправляясь исследовать заброшенную базу «Первого Ордена», Рей и ее товарищи представить не могли, что они там обнаружат.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base)/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Отбечено [Kleolena](https://ficbook.net/authors/2702228).

Там было ужасно холодно.

Крошечное, далёкое солнце едва грело и казалось случайным бликом, почти невидное сквозь облака, сквозь ужасные бураны, сбивавшие автоматику с толку. Когда их корабль сел, подняв в воздух снежную пыль, тут же подхваченную и унесенную ветром, сканеры не показывали ничего живого на мили вокруг, и Рей подумала, что они ошиблись. Или информатор солгал им. В этой безжизненной ледяной пустыне не было ничего. Тем более здесь не могло быть базы Первого Ордена.

Согласно координатам, они находились почти возле нее, но там ничего не было, кроме обнажившихся из-под снега черных клиновидных скал.

— Не нравится мне это место, — заметил Финн. — Первый орден — те ещё придурки, но даже они выбирают планеты покомфортнее, чем этот кусок льда. Тут же вообще нет ничего примечательного, да ещё и холод жуткий.

— Вот поэтому они ее и выбрали, — возразил По. — Туда, где ничего нет, никто не полезет. Соответственно, никто не узнает о твоих темных делишках.

— Они уже захватили большую часть галактики, чего им таиться, — заметил Финн скептически. — А тут ничего нет. Никаких конструкций, даже посадочной площадки нет…

— Тут есть скалы, — неожиданно заметила Рей.

— И что? — спросил Финн.

— А то, — оживился По. — Это _единственные_ скалы, которые нам тут попались. Все остальное покрыто снегом. И координаты совпадают.

— Когда ты отморозишь себе что-нибудь важное, я посмотрю, как ты запоешь, — упёрся Финн. — Никто не будет делать тут базу.

— Пойдём и проверим, — сказал По.

Снег снаружи был вылощен ветром до состояния твердого ледяного наста. Идти по нему было бы почти удобно, если бы не тот самый ветер. Даже под прикрытием скал он едва не сбивал с ног своими резкими порывами.

— Скалы теплее, — объявил По. — Всего на несколько градусов, но этого хватило. Думаю, то, что мы ищем, под землёй.

— А я думаю, что соваться туда так просто, без разведки — верх тупости, — пробормотал Финн.

— Информатор сказал, что база законсервирована. А если там все же кто-то есть, они уже знают, что мы тут, — заметила Рей. — Пойдем.

Они обследовали каждый метр освободившихся из-под снега скал, но не нашли и признака того, что там мог быть какой-то вход.

— Может, он под снегом, — устало выдохнул По через свою маску. — Я начинаю замерзать.

— Не ты один, — Финн потоптался, спрятав ладони в перчатках подмышками. — Может, ещё раз попробуем просканировать?

Рей, хмурясь, оглядывала темную скалу перед ними, от мороза покрывшуюся трещинами.

— Давайте поищем ещё, — сказала она. — Здесь должно быть что-то…

— Секретный рычаг? — спросил Финн. — Замаскированная панель?

— Может быть, — теперь призадумался По. — Ещё минут двадцать ищем, и идём в корабль. Иначе и правда что-нибудь важное отморозим.

По стечению обстоятельств, замаскированную панель нашел именно Финн. Когда они разобрались, как открыть проход, пальцы у всех троих уже не слушались от холода.

Часть скалы отползла в сторону, с треском ломая ледяную корку, а за ней обнаружился переходник. Друзья тут же прошмыгнули внутрь, и скала вернулась на место.

— Это может быть ловушка, — заметил Финн. Они оказались в крохотном холодном помещении с единственной, едва-едва светящейся, лампой на потолке.

— Мы знаем, в какую сторону выход. Рей прорежет нам путь в случае чего, — утешил его По.

Найдя ещё одну панель, они смогли открыть дверь, ведущую внутрь. Она отползла в сторону, открыв им слабо освещенный широкий коридор, уходящий в обе стороны от них.

Там было немного теплее, и они хотя бы смогли снять перчатки, маски и капюшоны.

— Теперь куда? — спросил Финн.

— Куда поглубже, — решил По, указав в ту часть коридора, что шла под уклон. — И нас никто не встречает, заметь.

— Может, они готовят сюрприз, — пробормотал Финн.

Они двинулись туда, куда решил идти По. Часть ламп не горела, и местами коридор был погружен в сумрак. В воздухе не чувствовалось никакого движения, не шумела вентиляция. Единственным звуком был звук их шагов. Пройдя немного, они увидели открытый, перевернутый ящик, чье содержимое было раскидано по полу. Ещё несколько таких ящиков, аккуратно составленных, стояли рядом.

— Похоже, они собирались эвакуировать базу, — заметил По, оглядывая содержимое. — Вывозили оборудование.

— И почему бросили? — спросил Финн.

— Узнаем, — ответил По.

Они действительно узнали — но сначала они увидели первое тело.

В холодном сухом воздухе коридора оно почти не разложилось, лишь усохло. Человек в темной униформе лежал на полу, лицом вниз, а в его затылке, даже спустя столько времени, можно было разглядеть след от бластерного выстрела.

— Видимо, им что-то помешало, — заметил По. — Может, нападение. Или бунт.

— В таком месте немудрено взбунтоваться, — вставил Финн.

— Давайте разделимся, — предложила Рей. — Там мы быстрее осмотрим базу. Если командный центр был эвакуирован, нам тут делать нечего. А если он ещё тут, нам бы отыскать его поскорее.

— Разделяться — плохая идея, — заметил Финн.

— Не спорю, — согласился По. — Но что-то мне подсказывает, что на базе никого. Кроме… — он выразительно посмотрел на труп.

— У нас есть передатчики, — добавила Рей. — Мы сможем связаться друг с другом.

— Я против, — пробормотал Финн.

***

Оказалось, что стены тут глушат сигнал, но Рей выяснила это уже после того, как они разошлись. Это ее не испугало. Она была согласна с По, что на базе никого нет.

Почти.

Иногда ей казалось, что она ощущает что-то, как мельтешение где-то на краю поля зрения. Но опасности она не чувствовала.

По пути ей встретилось ещё несколько тел: все убитые были застрелены в голову, на всех была темно-серая униформа почти без знаков отличия. Встретились и следы поспешных сборов: разбросанные и опрокинутые вещи, раскрытые створы технических ниш. Отсюда сбегали в спешке — так Рей казалось, но поделиться своими размышлениями ей было не с кем. Несмотря на то, что у них была конкретная цель, Рей не смогла сдержать любопытства. И если поначалу она держалась настороженно, то теперь останавливалась, чтобы заглянуть в то или иное помещение. В огромном медотсеке она задержалась надолго, ища что-нибудь полезное: в Сопротивлении были проблемы с медикаментами — и сделала себе заметку вернуться сюда с Финном и По. Может быть, им повезет найти погрузчик, чтобы перенести это все на корабль… В помещении, отделенном от основного медотсека стеной с огромным обзорным окном из транспаристила, находились бакта-баки, тускло блестевшие в луче ее фонаря: Рей насчитала шесть, и ещё столько же небольших баков, когда-то подключенных к куче всякой аппаратуры — теперь часть гнезд была пуста, а провода сиротливо повисли, не присоединенные ни к чему.

Может, это была исследовательская база?

И, разумеется, Рей не смогла пройти мимо склада, когда наткнулась на него. Пищевые концентраты, запчасти к оборудованию, одежда… Столько всего! Сюда необходимо пригнать грузовоз и забрать это все!

Занятая своими мыслями, Рей не сразу обратила внимание на то, что лёгкая щекотка в затылке стала сильнее. Очнулась только тогда, когда лёгкий шорох подсказал ей, что больше она не одна.

Волосы на шее встали дыбом. Рей постаралась не подать виду, что заметила чужое присутствие. Если бы это были Финн или По, они бы окликнули ее. Рей наклонилась к полке, забитой вскрытыми ящиками (судя по маркировке, с пищевыми концентратами), сама в это время краем глаза следя за тенями, отбрасываемые предметами под фонарем. Одна сдвинулась.

Рей сконцентрировалась. Она открыла один ящик, вытянула оттуда первый попавшийся пакет и сунула в кармашек на поясе. Пальцы легли на рукоять светового меча, подвешенного рядом.

Тот, кто наблюдал за ней, приблизился ещё немного, теперь Рей знала, где он стоит. Она медленно сняла меч, стараясь держать его незаметно, и выпрямилась, будто бы ища что-то ещё.

Наблюдатель сдвинулся с места, и Рей активировала меч, мгновенно поворачиваясь к нему и принимая боевую стойку. Она предполагала, что он выстрелит — так же, как перестрелял тех, чьи трупы они видели, — и уже готова была отбить заряд.

Но Рей оказалась не готова к тому, что увидит.

— Бен?! — слова сорвались с языка сами, и несколько мгновений Рей думала, что это Бен, пытаясь понять, как он тут оказался, проекция ли это, почему она не почувствовала его раньше…

Но потом поняла, что ошибается.

Она не чувствовала _Бена_ рядом.

А человек напротив нее был похож на Бена как две капли воды. Но его волосы были длиннее, шрама на лице не было, и он был более худощав — это было хорошо заметно, благодаря черному трико с белой маркировкой на груди.

Кажется, он не ожидал такой реакции — удивление отразилось на его лице, и он опустил руку с оружием.

Подумав, Рей выключила меч и опустила его тоже.

— Кто ты такой? — спросила она.

Это был далеко не единственный вопрос, крутящийся у нее в голове, но начинать нужно было с малого. Человек был удивлен, но он всматривался в нее настороженно.

— Меня зовут Рей, — добавила Рей. — Я из Сопротивления. Как тебя зовут?

— Из Сопротивления? — повторил человек. Его голос был хриплым, надтреснутым, будто он давно им не пользовался.

Рей кивнула.

— Давно ты здесь? — спросила она.

— Давно, — хрипло ответил человек. — Всю свою жизнь.

Рей закусила губу. Кто же он такой?

— Как тебя зовут? — повторила она.

— RN-D, — ответил мужчина. — Иногда меня называли Четвертый.

— Ты… — Рей всмотрелась в его лицо. — Кто ты такой?

— А кто такой Бен? — спросил RN-D. — Ты знала его?

— Да, — ответила Рей. Её голос прозвучал глухо. — Нет. Думала, что знала. Ты — клон? — прямо спросила она.

Эта мысль первой пришла ей в голову, но Рей не могла понять, зачем Кайло Рену клоны. Или, может быть, Сноуку? Возможно, это был его проект, а Кайло Рен, став Верховным лидером, отдал приказ о закрытии?

— Да, — ответил RN-D. Он скованным жестом зачесал волосы назад. — Это что-то значит? Это важно?

Рей не успела ответить.

Раздался шум шагов, и RN-D моментально обернулся на звук, поднимая оружие. Едва вошедшие По и Финн тоже среагировали, вскинув бластеры.

— Стойте! Не стреляйте, это не он! — крикнула Рей. Прежде, чем кто-нибудь из них успел выстрелить, она подняла руку и остановила их, как останавливала выстрелы и поднимала валуны. — Это не он! Присмотритесь… И ты тоже, — добавила она, обращаясь к RN-D. — Не стреляй.

— Ясно, — выдавил По. — Я не буду стрелять. Финн? Финн тоже. Как и твой новый друг, да, не-Кайло Рен? — он посмотрел на клона, а потом перевел взгляд на Рей. — Теперь ты нас отпустишь?

Рей убрала захват. По и Финн уставились на RN-D, но оружие убирать не спешили. А клон смотрел на них в ответ.

— Это точно… — начал По.

— У тебя есть мое слово, — колюче заметила Рей. — А как вернёмся, попроси Калонию проверить тебе зрение, потому что у тебя с ним явно проблемы. Это не Кайло Рен! Неужели ты не видишь? Нет ни шрама, и волосы другой длины, и…

— Тише, мы поняли, — По вскинул руки. — Тогда кто ты? — спросил он, обращаясь к клону.

RN-D указал на надпись на груди и представился.

— Он — клон Кайло Рена, — объявила Рей.

— И единственный живой человек на этой базе, — добавил Финн негромко.

— Финн, — прошипела Рей и повернулась к клону. — RN-D… Ты сказал, что всю жизнь здесь провел. Что случилось?

— Это ты убил всех в коридорах? — добавил Финн, и Рей захотелось его стукнуть.

— Я вынужден был это сделать, — сказал RN-D. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Финна и По, а потом посмотрел на Рей, как ей показалось, с мольбой. Ей тяжело было читать что-то в этих темных глазах, так похожих на другие, которые она предпочла бы не видеть никогда. — Базу эвакуировали. И то, что не вывозили, подлежало уничтожению.

Что-то неприятно провернулось у Рей в желудке — от того, _как_ RN-D это сказал.

— Так, — влез По. — Давай ты расскажешь нам все с самого начала.

— Расскажи нам, — добавила Рей. — Мы сможем тебе помочь, но нам нужно знать, что тут было. Что это за база.

Клон пожал плечами и ответил:

— Хорошо.

Он огляделся и демонстративно отложил оружие в сторону. По после этого сразу стал держаться спокойнее, а вот Финн по-прежнему просто лучился подозрительностью.

— RN-D, слушай… «Рэнди» тебя устроит? — спросил По. — Язык поломаешь, пока произнесешь. Потом сам можешь хоть как обозваться…

RN-D пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Устроит, я думаю.

Они уселись на ящиках, потому что предположили, что рассказ будет долгим. Рей предложила RN-D каф из своего термоса и поймала на себе недоверчивый взгляд Финна, когда клон принял из её рук крышку с парящим на холоде напитком.

— Я появился на свет на этой базе. Здесь же обучался всему, что знаю: нас обучали истории, рукопашному бою, стрельбе. Сначала нас было четверо. Двое постарше, один — мой ровесник. Один умер, не выдержав ускоренного роста, — RN-D перечислял это все без выражения, будто зачитывал с пада. — Двое других просто не пришли на утренний сбор, в разное время. В какой-то момент я остался один.

— Извини, что перебиваю, — влез По, — но что значит «не выдержал ускоренного роста»?

— Это довольно болезненно — расти, — ответил RN-D. — Мы растем быстрее, чем обычные люди. Наш ментор говорил, что страдания ведут к прогрессу. Что боль укрепит нас.

— Очень мудро, но вряд ли это относится к физическому росту, — пробормотал По. — Продолжай, пожалуйста.

— В бакта-баках были ещё двое — один только вошёл в цикл, второй должен был вот-вот родиться. Я случайно увидел, что их собираются утилизировать.

Финн слегка вскинул брови на слове «утилизировать».

— То есть уничтожить? Убить? — спросила Рей.

Клон посмотрел на нее, и она почувствовала, как от этого взгляда что-то трепещет и сжимается у нее внутри. Это ощущение не было неприятным, но Рей оно не понравилось. Она не хотела этого чувствовать. Она не хотела вспоминать, что вообще могла чувствовать что-то подобное.

— Да. Тогда я подумал, что могу быть следующим. И когда во время эвакуации ментор попытался убить меня, я ждал этого, — закончил RN-D. — Пробраться на корабль я не смог, и остался тут.

— Значит, на этой базе делали клонов? — подытожил Финн.

— Нет. Они наблюдали за определенными секторами галактики через сеть телескопов, — ответил RN-D. — Ничего интересного. Мы были лишь… дополнительным проектом.

— А что бы ты делал, если бы мы не появились? — спросила Рей. — Если бы никто не появился.

Что-то в лице RN-D дрогнуло.

— Я старался не думать об этом, — сказал он. — И… у меня было достаточно дел, чтобы отвлечь себя. Приходилось поддерживать системы, чтобы не умереть от холода. Но реактор запускался специальной комбинацией, а солнечные панели давно обледенели…

— Тебе больше не нужно об этом думать, — твердо сказала Рей. — Ты полетишь с нами, и сам будешь решать, как тебе жить. Ты больше не оружие Первого Ордена.

«Рэнди» снова уставился на нее, и Рей улыбнулась ему. Его губы дрогнули, но он выглядел удивительно растерянным.

И опять напомнил Рей того, о ком она не хотела вспоминать.

— Ты знаешь, что такое Сопротивление? — спросила Рей. — Мы боремся против Первого Ордена. Против его тирании. Он захватывает галактику, порабощает миры…

— Я… имею представление об этом, — сказал RN-D. — О целях Первого Ордена принести в галактику порядок.

— Это не порядок, — мрачно сказал Финн. — Я когда-то тоже был частью Ордена. И про этот «порядок» наслушался предостаточно.

Клон с явным любопытством взглянул на него, но прежде, чем он успел задать вопрос, заговорил По.

— Отлично, Рей, Рэнди, Финн, я рад, что вы нащупали взаимопонимание, но у нас тут дела, — По встал и потер замерзшие руки. — И чем быстрее мы с ними закончим, тем быстрее свалим отсюда все вместе, вы согласны?

Рей кивнула и тоже поднялась. Рэнди медленно последовал ее примеру. Наверняка он не доверял им. Конечно. Ведь единственные, кого он знал раньше — офицеры Первого Ордена, пытавшиеся его убить.

По вздохнул.

— Тогда валим отсюда. Мы с Финном в командный центр, а вы… Рэнди, тебе есть, что собирать?

— Не много, — ответил Рэнди.

— Тогда собирайтесь; Рей, сходи с ним, и встретимся у выхода.

— Я хотела захватить кое-что из медотсека, — сказала Рей. — У нас не хватает лекарств, а тут много чего осталось после бегства Первого Ордена.

— Тогда, Рэнди, как соберёшься, не поможешь ей? — спросил По.

— Конечно, — ответил Рэнди.

Рей почувствовала его сомнения и сделала шаг к нему.

— Мы не бросим тебя здесь, — сказала она. — Обещаю.

***

Рэнди собрался быстро — у него в самом деле почти не было вещей — а потом он показал Рей, где есть носилки-антигравы. Они еще работали, и необходимые сопротивлению припасы и медикаменты погрузили на них. Финн и По закончили в командном центре, и все вместе они встретились у переходника.

— Все утеплились? — спросил По. — Тогда вперед. Я не могу дождаться, когда мы уже покинем эту планету.

Они добрались до «Сокола» без приключений, погрузили честно отнятое у Первого Ордена и наконец взлетели.

— Тепло, тепло, как же я люблю тепло, — напевал По. — Эх, и почему я не живу на какой-нибудь курортной планете? Красавицы в купальниках, отличная погода…

— Цены такие, что впору продать себя в рабство — так жить выйдет дешевле, — добавил Финн.

Они с По рассмеялись, а Рей обратила внимание на Рэнди. Как он осматривается, как неохотно снимает с себя верхнюю одежду, хотя в «Соколе» было тепло.

— Все в порядке? — спросила Рей.

— Да, — Рэнди кивнул, но Рей почувствовала, что он врет. Он волновался. — Это «Тысячелетний Сокол»? Нам показывали его изображения и планы.

— Зачем? — спросила Рей.

— Мы должны были знать все о жизни Кайло Рена. Может… — Рэнди осекся. — Ничего, не обращай внимания.

— Все в порядке, — сказала Рей. — Ты среди друзей. Финн тоже когда-то воевал за Орден. И тебе ничего не сделают за то, что ты убил несколько офицеров — ты защищал себя.

Но буквально через пару минут произошел инцидент, слегка притушивший ее уверенность. Выходя из рубки, Финн столкнулся с Рэнди и непроизвольно отшатнулся от него. Рэнди уставился на него, явно неприятно удивленный этим.

— Ничего личного, — сказал Финн, — но тяжело вести себя спокойно, когда к тебе обращается кто-то, кто выглядит как человек, пытавшийся тебя убить. Без обид.

— Вы все встречались с Кайло Реном? — спросил Рэнди.

— Встречались, — Финн фыркнул. — Мы с ним сражались. Он отправил меня на больничную койку, допрашивал По… А Рей победила его в бою.

— Да? — темный взгляд Рэнди вновь уперся в Рей, и она ощутила иррациональное желание отвести глаза или заняться чем-нибудь в другой части корабля

— Может, тебе, не знаю, бороду отпустить? — крикнул из рубки По, слышавший их разговор. — Чтобы быть менее похожим на Рена? А то Финн будет не единственным, кто будет вздрагивать при твоём приближении, когда мы вернемся.

Кажется, Рэнди озадачился.

— Нам предписывалось выглядеть определенным образом, — сказал он.

— Плюнь на предписания! — заорал По. — Народ, держитесь! Рей, ты нужна здесь! Похоже, все-таки придется уходить каскадом. Нам на хвост кто-то сел!

***

— Я не уверен, что стоит везти его к нам, — сказал По.

— Я тоже, — добавила Рей. Она почувствовала желание оглянуться и проверить, не подслушивает ли их Рэнди. Он должен был быть сейчас в каюте — на «Соколе» приходилось спать по очереди. — Я не представляю, как будет себя чувствовать Лея, если увидит его…

— Получше, чем многие из нас, — возразил По. — Она прекрасно поймет. Я думал о другом. Зачем кому-то создавать клонов Рена? И тренировать их?

— Клоны для Верховного Лидера — неплохая идея, — заметил Финн. — Если вдруг его будут пытаться убить.

— Их начали создавать задолго до того, как Рен стал Верховным Лидером, — возразил По. — Кому это было нужно? Это не Первый Орден.

— Возможно, Сноук зачем-то готовил ему замену, — предположил Финн.

— Нет, — твердо сказал По. — Это не они. Иначе бы сюда прислали карательный отряд, чтобы убить выжившего. Такое ощущение… Ерунда, конечно, но словно кто-то знал, что Кайло Рен станет Верховным лидером.

— Кто мог такое предугадать? — спросила Рей. — Если только…

— Если только — что? — спросил Финн.

— Если только другой Одаренный не увидел это в видении. Кто-то, настолько влиятельный, что сумел убедить кого-то в Первом ордене устроить эту фабрику клонов.

— И кто это мог быть?

Рей посмотрела на Финна и пожала плечами.

— Я не знаю. Я лишь гадаю, как и вы.

— Я думаю, не важно, кто его… сделал, — заметил По. — Важно другое. Я подумал… Мы ведь можем закончить войну быстрее. Если убьем Рена и отправим к ним вместо него Рэнди. Если он и впрямь знает о Кайло Рене все, он легко впишется.

— Что? — спросила Рей. — И это твой отличный план?

— Он легко сойдет за него, надо лишь почаще убивать неугодных да рассаживать оборудование, — возразил По. — Он сможет влиять на Первый орден…

— А ему это надо? — спросил Финн. — Рей права, звучит слишком безумно. Те, кто готовил Рену замену — если они готовили Рену замену! — явно планировали это заранее. И они свернули этот план, раз решили убить всех клонов.

— Знают ли они, что Рэнди жив, вот вопрос, — задумчиво заметил По.

— И чего он сам хочет, — добавила Рей.

— К счастью, у него есть время, чтобы подумать, — По вздохнул. — Потому что этому ведру с гайками нужен ремонт, иначе до базы мы не долетим.

— Эй! — Рей ткнула его в плечо.

— Ладно, ладно, этому многоуважаемому, заслуженному ведру с гайками и с огромной историей нужен ремонт… Рей, прекрати меня бить! Ты же джедай, контролируй свои эмоции!

Рей несколько раз ударила его ладонью — в шутку — а По картинно завалился назад, закрываясь руками, и что-то заставило ее обернуться. У входа в кают-компанию стоял Рэнди.

— О! Извини, мы тебя разбудили? — спросила Рей.

— Нет. Не получилось заснуть, — ответил Рэнди. — Я могу помочь с чем-нибудь. Раз уж все равно не сплю.

— Помочь… — Рей задумалась. — Да, помощь не помешает. Пойдем!

Она напоследок легонько хлопнула Дэмерона по щеке и, подхватив с пола сумку с инструментами, направилась к выходу.

Ремонт они проводили в молчании, и Рей вынуждена была признаться себе, что оно ее угнетает. Она не понимала почему: то ли из-за того, что Рэнди мог слышать их, то ли из-за того, что он был похож на Бена… На Кайло Рена.

_Его учили быть Кайло Реном._

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросила Рей и поразилась, до чего принужденно звучит ее голос.

— Нормально. Непривычно. — Рэнди помолчал. — Я… был не до конца честен с тобой.

Рей оторвалась от разложенных перед ней деталей и подняла на него взгляд.

— Я знал, кто ты, с первой минуты, как увидел тебя. Поэтому не выстрелил. Я настолько удивился и в какой-то момент подумал, что мне это мерещится, — Рэнди подтянул к себе сумку и подхватил отвертку, чтобы снять одну из панелей пола. — Потому что этого можно было ожидать. Видений.

— Погоди, — Рей попыталась уложить в голове то, что только что услышала. — Что значит «знал»?

— В один день нам дали новую информацию об окружении Рена. Там был файл о тебе, — ответил Рэнди. — Не слишком много — несколько изображений, краткая справка, откуда ты и что ты тоже Одаренная, — он невесело хмыкнул. — Но вполне достаточно, чтобы дать простор воображению.

Рей не совсем поняла, о каком именно просторе речь, но чувствовала, что это очень важно.

— Когда это случилось? — спросила она. — Когда вам дали информацию обо мне? Там было что-то о том, откуда я? О моих родителях?

— Нет, — ответил Рэнди. — Лишь планета и род занятий. И все.

Рей почувствовала разочарование. Она все еще надеялась, что хоть где-то, хоть у вездесущего Первого ордена, отыщется подсказка, где ей искать свою семью. Но все было впустую.

— И вот еще, — добавил Рэнди. — Ты не была отмечена как враг.

— А как кто? Как друг? — спросила Рей. Ирония в ее голосе прозвучала очень горько.

Рэнди пожал плечами.

— Как нечто особенное.

Он вернулся к снятию панелей, а Рей молча наблюдала за ним. Она чувствовала, что должна ответить тем же: искренность на искренность. Так было бы правильно.

— У По была мысль попробовать заслать тебя в Первый орден. Вместо Рена, — сказала Рей. — Но я думаю, что это ужасная идея. И… Никто не станет заставлять тебя делать что-то, если ты не захочешь. И если ты решишь уйти, тебя не станут удерживать.

Рэнди растерянно заморгал. Его руки, отвинчивавшие болты, замерли.

— Я понимаю, — сказал он. — Спасибо тебе.

— За что? — не поняла Рей.

— За то, что решила, что это ужасная идея.

Дальнейший ремонт снова проходил в молчании, но теперь оно не казалось Рей таким давящим.

***

Корабельная ночь всегда условна, а на «Соколе» даже не было перехода на ночной режим: свет просто гасили в каюте и приглушали в кают-компании. Спали по очереди, и Рей выпадало ночевать с Рэнди, потому что Финн отказывался оставаться с ним наотрез — говорил, что не хотел, чтобы кошмары снились. Это было немного обидно — будто Финн был единственным, кому могли сниться кошмары с Кайло Реном. С другой стороны, Рей не могла отрицать, что ей было легче общаться с Рэнди, чем Финну и даже чем По.

В каюте было душно: ремонт затянулся, и теперь барахлила система отопления по всему кораблю. В каюте было жарко, в двигательной отсеке — просто пекло, зато в рубке приходилось сидеть, завернувшись в одеяла, а изо рта валил пар. Рей мечтала уже побыстрее закончить с этим и вернуться на базу, но, словно чуя их присутствие, сектор то и дело прочесывали разведывательные партии Первого ордена.

Рей лежала, закинув руки за голову, в тонкой майке и трусах. Из-за жары не спалось, одеяло сбилось в ногах. Рей пыталась считать воображаемых поргов, но это совершенно не помогло. А в какой-то момент она поняла, что Рэнди не спит. Странно. Раз он не спит, то наверняка заметил, что и она бодрствует, почему не окликнул? Но Рэнди упорно притворялся спящим, хотя Рей чувствовала его взгляд. Ей стало неуютно. С Финном и По она вполне спокойно ощущала себя без верхней одежды, потому что — эй! — это были ее друзья. Они никогда не пялились на нее. Возможно, дело было в том, что Рэнди просто _не видел_ других людей, одетых (или не одетых) во что-то иное, кроме униформы.

От этой мысли Рей почувствовала себя еще более неуютно. Впрочем, это ненадолго, скоро у Рэнди появится новый опыт, новые знакомства. Это просто короткий период привыкания, ничего такого. Со вздохом Рей натянула одеяло до пояса и повернулась лицом к стене, надеясь все-таки заснуть.

***

Рей всерьез опасалась реакции на появление Рэнди. Она переживала за Лею, ведь вряд ли то, что она испытает, будет слабее тех противоречивых чувств, которые испытывала сама Рей.

Но Лея справилась гораздо лучше. По сути, она и представила Рэнди тем, кто был на базе, разом утвердив его как «своего». Она отнеслась к нему с той же материнской мягкостью, с какой отнеслась к Рей, и это подкупило не только клона.

— Я считаю это милым, — заметила Кайдел, когда они все вместе стояли у раздачи в ожидании завтрака. — Она показала ему, что он не чужой. Что он не оторван от… людей, что у него есть история, предки. То, что он клон, не делает его хуже.

— То есть, он может претендовать на наследие семей Органа и Соло? — хмыкнул Снап.

— Может, — ответила Кайдел. — Раз уж другой наследник от этого отказался.

— Программа: «Сын не удался? Вырасти себе другого!» Я должен продать эту замечательную бизнес-идею каминоанцам.

— Как не стыдно, — осуждающе заметила Кайдел.

Разговор сам собой свернул на другую тему, однако слова Снапа задели Рей. Что-то крутилось у нее на уме, что-то, связанное с клонами Кайло Рена, с их обучением… Но ей никак не удавалось ухватить эту мысль.

***

Эджан-Клосс разительно контрастировал с планетой, на которой находилась база Первого Ордена. Густые зеленые джунгли, покрывающие его поверхность, служили домом множеству существ, воздух там был теплым, напитанным влагой настолько, что в жаркие дни тяжело было им дышать, а все обитатели базы прятались в помещениях, где было прохладнее.

Рей видела, какое впечатление это разнообразие жизни произвело на Рэнди — она сама когда-то чувствовала то же самое. Рей замечала иногда, как он в одиночестве уходит на прогулки, и однажды встретила его в своем любимом месте: на краю узкой и глубокой расщелины, пересекавшей взгорье, на котором находилась база Сопротивления.

Когда Рей вышла на поляну, Рэнди, сидевший там на бревне, немедленно встал и выпрямился. Как на построении.

— Все нормально, — сказала Рей с улыбкой. — Можешь сидеть, я не собираюсь тебя прогонять.

— Я слышал, что ты тренируешься где-то здесь… — начал Рэнди.

Рей махнула рукой.

— Да. Но не сейчас. Ты бы не помешал мне в любом случае. А вот я бы могла тебя напугать, случайно выломившись из кустов рядом.

Рэнди улыбнулся.

— Я не настолько нервный.

Но его улыбка слегка увяла, словно он вспомнил что-то, и Рэнди спросил:

— Ты готовишься к битве с ним?

Не было нужды уточнять, с кем именно.

— Да, — ответила Рей, и тут же укорила себя: это прозвучало очень холодно. — Нет. Я хотела сказать, что я в принципе готовлюсь, к любой битве, — она вздохнула и добавила: — Но битву _с ним_ я проиграть не могу.

— Тебе страшно? — спросил Рэнди.

Рей покачала головой. Она не знала, что чувствует. Она злилась. Она чувствовала себя преданной. Она ловила себя на мысли, что хочет не столько победы, сколько продемонстрировать Кайло Рену, что он ей не нужен. Ни как учитель, ни…

— Я мог бы помочь, — заметил Рэнди. — С тренировками.

Рей прикусила губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. Она не хотела его обижать, но чувствовала, что именно сейчас это сделать очень легко.

— Я боюсь, что несмотря на твои прекрасные навыки владения оружием, ты не сравнишься с Одаренным, — сказала она и добавила, пожав плечами: — Извини.

— Нас учили фехтовать, — возразил Рэнди. — Учили копировать его стиль боя, даже несмотря на то, что ни один из нас не был чувствителен к Силе. Я мог бы сымитировать его атаки.

Рей сжала губы сильнее. Ей не была нужна помощь. Ей не нужно было изучать атаки Кайло — она и так их знала. Но горячий взгляд Рэнди, его страстное желание доказать свою полезность, подкупили ее.

— Хорошо, — сказала Рей. — У нас тут нет тренировочных мечей, но я уверена, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

На следующий день они пришли сюда же с обструганными и наскоро отполированными палками, с рукоятками, замотанными тряпицами.

Рэнди сменил свой обычный наряд — на базе он ходил в одолженном мешковатом комбинезоне, — на свое старое одеяние, только верхнюю часть пришлось снять — уж очень в ней было жарко.

Рей постаралась убедить себя, что не пялится на него. Это был Рэнди, а не Кайло Рен. На его коже не было шрамов, и он был не таким массивным. Но когда Рей сталкивалась с ним взглядами, каждый раз что-то внутри у нее сжималось. Не от страха или жалости: когда она видела прямой, страстный взгляд Рэнди, устремленный на нее, то чувствовала, что ее мысли невольно сворачивают прочь от размышлений о тренировках.

Она должна была сосредоточиться.

Когда они начали сражаться, все стало только хуже. Тренировка отвлекла ее, заставила быть внимательнее, но Рей все равно чувствовала себя рассеянной. Часть ее знала, что перед ней не Бен Соло. Другую часть себя ей приходилось в этом уговаривать.

Наверное, только этим и можно было объяснить, что не-Одаренный загнал ее в угол. Он сумел выбить тренировочный меч из ее рук — в реальной схватке Рей могла бы лишиться пальцев — и заставил вжаться в широкий ствол раскидистого и узловатого дерева, росшего на краю поляны. Кончик его меча упирался точно в ямку между ключиц Рей, но не настолько сильно, чтобы сделать больно.

— Вот видишь, — сказал Рэнди. Он тяжело дышал после схватки, его грудь ходила ходуном. По его губам скользнула торжествующая мальчишеская улыбка. — Не настолько бесполезен, как ты могла бы подумать.

— Ты не… — Рей покачала головой. Она не могла оторвать взгляд от его губ. Она должна была посмотреть куда-то еще. Она должна была думать о другом. И когда Рэнди убрал меч, она шагнула к нему. Это она поцеловала его безо всяких задних мыслей, прижалась губами к его губам, чувствуя, как медленно распускается тугой узел, стянувший ее внутренности.

Его губы были такими мягкими. Рей не успела даже додумать мысль, что губы Бена тоже… — отогнала ее. Она осторожно коснулась ладонью плеча Рэнди, почувствовала, как он глубоко и нервно втянул воздух носом — а потом ответил на поцелуй. Неумело — но Рей сама не могла похвастать большим опытом. Это просто было нужно ей, как воздух: поцеловать его. Неважно, как это произойдет.

Они остановились, чуть отстранившись друг от друга. Рей улыбнулась, глядя на Рэнди снизу вверх, и тихо сказала:

— Привет.

И они поцеловались снова: это было обоюдное, одновременное движение, будто их притянуло друг к другу магнитом. Рей обхватила лицо Рэнди руками, улыбаясь сквозь их короткие поцелуи. Он обнял ее, положив ладони ей на плечи, и, кажется, что-то в груди Рей растаяло.

Но новая мысль неприятно кольнула Рей. Она не могла перестать думать об этом, даже вечером, когда все улеглись спать, и база затихла.

Должно быть, у Рэнди это был первый поцелуй в его жизни. Рей чувствовала себя так, будто украла его.

***

Рей не могла остановиться и не могла избавиться от ощущения, что она просто использует Рэнди. Пользуется его отсутствием знаний о реальной жизни. Пользуется тем, что он так похож…

«Он мне нравится, — думала Рей, освирепело разнося тренировочных дроидов на мелкие детали. — Он нравится мне совсем не потому, что похож на Бена!.. "

Она ненавидела Кайло Рена в эти минуты так страстно, что, появись он перед ней, Рей бы попыталась убить его, не задумавшись. Она бы убила его.

Иногда она вспоминала слова Снапа с горькой иронией: если у нее получилось привести к свету одного, может быть, получится со вторым?

— Если тебе не нравится здесь, ты всегда можешь улететь, — заметила Рей. — Я не хочу сказать, что я тебя прогоняю! — поспешно добавила она. — Просто ты оказался здесь по воле случая, и…

— Как и ты, — заметил Рэнди. — Как и Финн.

Он сидели на тренировочной поляне: Рей на бревне, вовсю пестреющем сломами и подпалинами — следами тренировок, а Рэнди на земле, прислонившись к бревну спиной.

— Да, — Рей хмыкнула. — Но здесь опасно. Первый Орден может узнать о нас, напасть…

— Не опаснее, чем в любом другом месте в галактике, если у тебя лицо Верховного лидера и совсем никаких знаний о жизни, — возразил Рэнди с нарочитой легкостью. — Я знаю, что могу улететь. Я выбрал остаться. Тут, по крайней мере, у моей жизни есть цель, которую я выбрал себе сам.

Рей несколько секунд пристально рассматривала его, молча, а потом наклонилась к нему и поцеловала. Она не могла заставить себя перестать это делать, не могла удержаться, когда Рэнди был рядом и они были вдвоем. Не могла отказаться от ощущения, когда от этих поцелуев ей было одновременно и сладко, и больно.

Когда Рэнди потянул ее к себе, Рей уселась к нему на колени, с радостью забывая, зачем они здесь. Не существовало ничего кроме губ Рэнди, рук Рэнди… А потом Рей поняла, что ватная тишина опустилась на мир вовсе не от того, что она так была увлечена поцелуями.

 _Он_ снова видел ее. Если бы Рей обернулась, она была уверена, что встретилась бы с ним взглядом. Но она не хотела оборачиваться.

Он же видит ее, так? Только ее. Он никогда не узнает, с кем она была.

И, выпрямившись, Рей дернула себя за пояс, освобождая его, потянула вверх край туники и сняла ее через голову.

Глаза Рэнди расширились. Он смотрел на нее, буквально пожирая взглядом, и Рей ощутила жгучий стыд от того, что думала сейчас не о нем. Что делала это не для него. Но заглушить это чувство оказалось легче легкого — пугающе легко. Широкие ладони Рэнди скользнули по ее спине в осторожном нежном движении и переместились ей на грудь.

— Можно?.. — выдавил он.

Рей наклонилась и поцеловала его, положив свои ладони поверх его.

Может быть, она делала это не для него. Но разве не будет великодушием с ее стороны сохранить видимость взаимности их чувств?

Рей очень надеялась, что они выглядели правдоподобно — со стороны.

***

— Я считаю, что человек может такое почувствовать, — заметила Кайдел. — Что его не любят по-настоящему.

Услышав ее, Рей почувствовала себя так, словно на нее опрокинули ведро с холодной водой. Несколько секунд она была уверена, что Кайдел говорит про нее, но Конникс продолжила разговор со Снапом, не обращая на Рей внимания, лишь приветливо кивнула ей, когда та подсела к ним за стол со своим подносом.

— Да, поэтому столько браков между толстосумами и содержанками. И содержанцами, — возразил Снап.

— Это другое, — сказала Кайдел. — Мне кажется, если человек зачем-то притворяется, что любит другого, то второй все равно это почувствует. Рано или поздно. Что все это — ненастоящее.

— Или первый полюбит второго, — сказал Снап. — Такое тоже бывает.

Кайдел покачала головой.

— Хотелось бы верить, но…

Рей подняла взгляд и увидела Рэнди — он только вошел в их маленькую импровизированную столовую в широком пещерном гроте. Рэнди незаметно махнул ей рукой, и Рей захотелось исчезнуть. Кайдел продолжала рассуждать о том, что истинные чувства всегда можно распознать, и Рей казалось, что над ее головой повисла табличка с надписью «Лгунья!».

Тяжело вздохнув, она встала, оставила свой поднос на столе для грязной посуды и побрела к выходу.

— Эй! — Рэнди окликнул ее, проходя мимо. — Все в порядке?

— Да, просто есть не хочется, — ответила Рей, хотя это была неправда. — И остались кое-какие дела на «Соколе». По его скоро доведет до состояния металлолома…

— Он уже в таком состоянии!

Рей обернулась на возглас, мрачно уставившись на По.

— Все, молчу. — Дэмерон поднял руки. — Даже дышать не буду в сторону этого достославного транспортника, честно.

Он вернулся к своему завтраку, а Рей повернулась к Рэнди и улыбнулась ему:

— Увидимся позже.

Неконтролируемый гнев охватил ее, пока она двигалась прочь от базы, по узким тропинкам, где не ходил никто, кроме нее — и Рэнди. Остановившись, Рей включила меч и несколькими широкими взмахами исполосовала огромное дерево со стволом в три обхвата. Недостойно джедая давать эмоциям взять над собой верх, но ей стало немного легче.

Нужно прекратить это. Эти «отношения» изначально были неправильными. Нужно лишь понять, как объяснить это Рэнди…

…она ведь может сделать ему больно.

Рей не хотела этого.

«Мир — жестокое место, он постоянно делает больно! — сердито подумала она. — Ему пора привыкать!»

Но Рей не могла отрицать, что запуталась. Ей бы не помешал совет, но у кого спрашивать?

***

Они устроились в маленькой комнате Рей — гарантия того, что никто бы им не помешал. Рей ненадолго забыла, зачем они тут, искренне наслаждаясь поцелуями. Ей нравилось просто лежать, прижимаясь к Рэнди, бездумно рисовать кончиками пальцев узоры на его груди. Не имея ни единой мысли в голове, отрешаясь от всего, — как жаль, что это ощущение нельзя было продлить немного дольше.

— Генерал отсылает меня, — заметил Рэнди. Рей заметила, что эта новость действительно опечалила его, и почувствовала легкий укол стыда. — Она сказала, что здесь слишком опасно. Что меня могут захотеть использовать в своих целях противники или сторонники «Первого Ордена».

— Я думаю, она права, — заметила Рей. Извилистый путь: тут немного лжи, тут немного правды, чтобы добиться своей цели. Недостойно джедая, но, Р’ийа, как же действенно. — Кому-нибудь впрямь может прийти в голову воспользоваться тобой и твоим сходством с Верховным лидером.

Разумеется, эта идея пришла Лее не на пустом месте: Рей рассказала ей о своих «подозрениях», с радостью отметив, что Лею посещали схожие мысли. И заметила, что присутствие Рэнди может нервировать людей — имея в виду себя. Неизвестно, поверила ли ей Лея или уловила в ее словах иной подтекст, а, может быть, догадалась об истинных намерениях Рей, но она согласилась, что клону не место на действующей базе.

— Но я хочу помочь, — возразил Рэнди. — И… Я не хочу оставлять тебя.

Если до этого в сердце Рей тлел стыд, то теперь там словно взорвалась сверхновая. Ее чувства смешались: она не могла поверить в то что услышала, и не могла унять неуместную радость от этого. Она не должна была этому радоваться, она должна сделать все, чтобы Рэнди пропал из ее поля зрения… В одну секунду ей стало неловко за свои маленькие глупые интриги и захотелось тут же рвануть к Лее и попросить ее отменить все, оставить Рэнди здесь… Но Рей сдержала себя. Это к лучшему. К лучшему для них обоих.

И она села, ловко взобралась на лежащего рядом Ренди, чтобы рассмотреть его получше — на прощание и чтобы окончательно утвердиться в своём решении.

— Мне тоже не по себе от мысли, что тебя здесь не будет, — осторожно заметила Рей, глядя на него сверху вниз. Она мягко обхватила его лицо своими ладонями. — Но там ты будешь в большей безопасности.

— Я могу защитить себя лучше, чем любой из тех, кто служит на этой базе, — пробурчал Рэнди.

— Даже, чем я? — Рей улыбнулась.

Рэнди положил свои ладони поверх ее и повторил:

— Я не хочу оставлять тебя. Ты сама сказал, что я могу выбирать…

— Не тогда, когда речь идет о приказах генерала Органы, — возразила Рей.

— Но я… — Рэнди осекся. Рей казалось, что он хотел сказать что-то, но вместо этого обнял Рей, чтобы притянуть её ближе для поцелуя.

Это вызвало у неё двойственные чувства. Что-то внутри Рей противилось этому контакту, и в тот же время хотело его. Так просто было представить на мгновение, что они сами — другие люди, совершившие другие выборы и принявшие другие решения.

И так неприятно было осознать, что теперь они в комнате не одни.

— Нет, — Рей попыталась остановить Рэнди, но он вновь настойчиво поцеловал ее.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он. — Я ведь больше тебя не увижу.

— Не сейчас, — предложила Рей.

— Чем плохо сейчас? — Рэнди поцеловал ее в шею, и кожа у Рей пошла мурашками. Против воли внизу живота что-то сжалось, приятное тянущее ощущение.

Но Рей не могла позволить этому случиться, даже если бы не хотела — не на глазах Кайло, безмолвно наблюдающего за ней. Что-то было в его лице, какая-то печать горького всезнания, из-за которой Рей почувствовала себя еще хуже.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Рэнди, и Рей закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть никого из них.

Она позволила уложить себя на кровать, раздираемая противоречивыми чувствами: будто вместе с каждым слоем одежды обнажалась сама ее суть. Она не открывала глаз — в этом не было нужды. Рей почувствовала приближение Кайло, и когда его рука в перчатке коснулась ее щеки, она не вздрогнула.

— Ты можешь обмануть кого угодно, но не меня, — заметил Рен. — Я чувствую то, что ты чувствуешь.

Рей упрямо сжала губы, игнорируя его.

Ей не нужно было обманывать его или кого-то еще. Ей нужно было обмануть себя.


End file.
